The Memetrix Reloaded
by TK0
Summary: A collaboration with Phillip Bogard C-C-C-COMBO and TK0. (this is a sequel to the Memetrix).


The Memetrix Reloaded

"The truth is like poetry and most people fucking hate poetry"; Cody 4:20. Terry realized something, he wasn't dead. He was in metaphysical realm. A dirty scrawny orphan walked up and asked him, "please sir, can I have your pastrami?" Terry kicked him in the pastrami and said, "COME ON, GET SERIOUS." Then Quinton Tarrintino with Jerry Seinfeld went to Terry and asked him to be on Mtv's pimp your Bogard 98'.

Terry accepts this prestigious invitation and proceeds to have a fucking seizure. But when Terry, Quinton, and Seinfeld went into the studio his role had already been filled by Danica Patrick. Feminism confirmed. Terry was enraged by this and yelled, "HEY, C'MON C'MON", and kicked her in the vagina so Hard she threw up all over Cailou.

They then went to Compton and met the Godzilla crew and had a great time doing the dew. But Terry realized he needed to make money, he walked around Compton to find a job and ended up at Devil May Cry Pizza Joint. A loud voice yelled, "Hey Virgil, don't drop those pizzas, we got 17 orders left". The face of the speaker was something familiar to Terry, and slightly homo-erotic. Terry fell to his knees in a state of orgasm.

Because Terry was on his knees, the man in the blue coat supposedly named Virgil Tripped over him and dropped the pizzas. So he was taken out back where Leon Kennedy Suplexed him execution style, and exploded his head. The man in the red coat, named Dante, said to Terry, "what are you here for". Terry says, "For a job", and Dante said, "Not in a million years". Dante draws two guns and points them at Terry, but Terry notices the pizza oven behind Dante is on fire and yells, "BURNING".

The Pizza shop catches ablaze, and Ryu, Ken, and Homer Simpson jump of a building in suicide pact. Terry not sure what to do with the chaos around him does a spin and yells "STANDARD". All of the sudden a Fatal Fury Hat came spinning, in killing everyone except Dante and Terry. As the hat kills its last victim it boomerangs back to its owner and places it upon their head. Then Terry and Dante realize it was Tifa Lockhart, and get in a fighting stance as boulevard of broken dreams plays in the background. Then all of the sudden Tifa rips her skin off to reveal she is Mr. Brewster in guise.

Realizing it's his old rival; Terry rushes forward and prepares to release a devastating Buster Wolf. Mr. Brewster counters with his Sohcahtoa summon and washes the joint with 30 60 90 triangles. Then Dante summons the blue eyes white dragon in attack mode and destroys Sohcahtoa summon leaving Mr. Brewster with 5000 life points. Then Hurricane Cody blazes through Compton and Mr. Brewster must chase after it leaving their rivalry still unsettled.

(Dante has joined the party). They then travel to Midgar to beat up Marlene who holds the infinite ammo bandana. But as they reach their destination, Shinra destroys the cities support beams of sector 7, dropping on Terry and Dante. In the rubble they find a cardboard box. Terry seems interested in the box, but Dante says, "It's just a box", and leave it. They passed by a character that was important to the plot. BAD END.

Terry and Dante reload their old save file and check under the box. They find a middle aged man who smells of cigarettes and sadness **.** Terry and Dante do something before he joins the party. (Solid Snake joins the party). They then speed run past the Midgar section using hacks.

In their quest to get the bandana the party hops on an airline to Japan. Unfortunately Terry's mix tape drops out of the plane and destroys Nagasaki. BAD END.

They again reloaded the save file. This time he keeps his mixtape safe in his pocket protector. Snake calls him a nerd and RKO's him off the plane. BAD END.

They yet again reloaded the save file. They have a random encounter from Ichigo from Bleach on the plane. Deadpool breaks the forth wall and hacks himself into Ichigo. He Spouts crap for a while and Snake RKO's him. (Deadpool joins the party).

Now the party is full and becomes the group, Undebatably Unrelatable, or U2 for short .One or two unoriginal jokes later. U2 manages to travel back in time by the power of JKF's haircut and are now in Nazi controlled Germany, Unspecified year 19XX.

Then the camera pans up at a tall building revealing a man in blue armor standing on top of it. The words "Megaman 2" appear behind him and he does a back flip off a building and kills himself. U2 laughs at the corpse of the dead man who just fell Saying," what a fucking zipperhead". U2 goes into a Nazi arcade where they play Time Crisis Razing Storm. And Die of Leukemia.

Don't Cry Because It's Over, Smile Because It Happened.

Конец


End file.
